


Alolan Vacation

by Aigyptiane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Red is mute, congrats on the alola honeymoon green & red, theyre married nintendo is too scared to openly admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigyptiane/pseuds/Aigyptiane
Summary: Red nearly forgets his wallet, but Green always looks after him.





	Alolan Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> got the prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org by milky!! Ya'll should try it out it's a good promp provider

The rays of sunshine hit at the sleeping Green’s eyes, and due to being quite the light sleeper, he jolted awake, also nudging Red awake as well. He practically shrieked and searched for the clock in a room he hadn’t gotten too accustomed to yet, “What time is it?!”

Red didn’t seem to fazed or annoyed to be woken up o forcibly, being the timid guy he was. He blinked and silently reached over for his Xtransceiver, clicking it on with squinted eyes, then nudged Green and let him look.

6 AM.

“Oh,” was all Green could say. Red frowned and signed to him, _‘You look stressed.’_

Yes, maybe it was the stress of the duties of a Gym Leader getting to him and forcing him to wake up in the wee hours of the morning to prepare for another day full of challengers going for his badge. But then again, right now, he didn’t really have a reason to be stressed. He had assigned his best trainee on the gym for as long as he’d be here in Alola for his “research” or rather, his honeymoon with Red. Along with being a battle legend in Alola’s famed Battle Tree.

Green scratched his head, a little grumpy about losing a few more precious hours of sleep, “Yeah, maybe I am.”

_‘You don’t have to be. We’re in Alola.’_

“Yeah, we are. I think my body’s just used to jolting awake to an alarm set for 6 AM,” he turned to Red and smiled sheepishly, “sorry about waking you up so early, too.”

Red nodded his head sideways, meaning he didn’t mind it. Getting up, he grabbed a towel from the closet, and headed for the bathroom without a word. Green simply shrugged – guess it was his turn to prepare coffee for the morning.

Now that he thought about it, the quiet life wasn’t so bad. Not being surrounded by trainers and paparazzi was something he hadn’t felt in so long. Green continued to let his thoughts run along as he prepared their coffee, perfect in every measurement.

He could get used to this. Live a quiet life with Red in a small house like married people would do… he wished it’d work like that. But him being a gym leader and Red being some sort of celebrity World Champion made a quiet life a goal that was difficult to reach.

Green heard footsteps come down the stairs to their apartment, and he turned to properly greet Red good morning. Red smiled back warmly as he dried his hair with a towel, and Green could swear he felt his heart melt each time he smiled at him like that.

“So, got any plans?” Green asked as he placed two mugs of coffee on the table, one for him and one for Red. They both took their seats next to each other, and Green continued, “Maybe wanna visit another island? Stroll in a park or something?”

Red looked confused and raised his eyebrow. The other man just laughed, “Silly, I’m asking you what you want to do! You wouldn’t enjoy it if it was just me dragging you around placed now would you?”

 _‘I’m fine with wherever we go,’_ Red signed, then took a small sip of his coffee – then realizing how good it tasted and drank some more as if the heat of newly made coffee didn’t affect him at all.

“Don’t give me that, Red! I wanna let you lead the day today! That’s what I’m saying here!” 

Red didn’t really have anything in mind. He hadn’t thought of any places he’d want to see, since all that really mattered to him was spending time with Green.

Green couldn’t help but laugh, “Alright, maybe you haven’t thought of anything yet. But I still wanna head for some place that piques your interest, so,” he grabs a map from the fridge and slides him toward it, “I’ll let ya throw a few knives.”

Red nodded affirmatively and was about to stand up to get one, when Green ushered him back down, “It’s just a joke! Just pick a few places that interest you is what I mean!”

The brunette’s mouth formed an O and he nodded enthusiastically, sliding the map closer so he could see. It was jam-packed with detail, every famous bar, hotel, tourist spot, nearest Pokemon center, everything you’d need was there. Red’s eyes scanned through, as if not knowing where to look first, seeing as how everything was just scattered here and there.

“Alright, while you’re busy looking, it’s my turn in the bathroom. You better find a nice place soon!” Green moved closer to leave a chaste kiss on his cheek, while Red only nodded quietly, too enamored by the complexity of the map.

Getting ready for another day out always took quite a lot of time for Green. _Hah!_ Of course it would! It was rather difficult to keep such handsome looks if you didn’t put effort into keeping it as such. 

Green practically flies across the room, scavenging for something good to wear for today. Along the process of combing his hair, he noticed a rather familiar looking wallet left on the bedside table. It was plain black, with a single red stripe on it and from the many years they’ve been together, Green could tell it was definitely Red’s.

He picked it up and inspected it, noticing it was heavier than he expected it to be, and quite worn as well. Maybe they could go to the mall today and go shopping, Green thought but discarded the idea, reminding himself that he had already planned a mall date next week. He just didn’t really like repeating things, since they would sometimes lose their charm to it.

He finishes up his routine and fixed the bed before heading back downstairs with Red’s wallet in his pocket. To his surprise, Red is still there at the table, extremely focused on the map, his now cold coffee in his other hand.

“Got anything you wanna see now?” Green walked over and looked over the other’s shoulder, and Red looked up and pointed at a few names that did sound interesting. 

That was settled then. 

After rinsing the dishes, they both prepared to set out on another journey today and as Red was about to reach for the door, Green sing-songed behind him, “Oh, Red~ maybe you’re forgetting something?”

Red’s eyes met his, but they darted around quickly, trying to figure it out. However it seemed to hit him, and he nodded enthusiastically with determination in his eyes. 

He walked over, and putting his hands on Green’s shoulders, pulled him in for a kiss. Green himself was feeling the rush – the same one he had felt in their first kiss. His face flushed red and he melted right into the kiss which lasted a few more seconds before Red pulled away. He smiled at him which Green knew the exact message of: ‘Am I still forgetting something or would you like another one?’

Green stuttered on his words and brought out the wallet Red had left, “I-I wasn’t meaning that- I meant your wallet…”

Now it was Red’s turn to stare and mouth an oh. Red scratched his neck sheepishly and took the wallet gratefully. He then signed, _‘Did you like it, though?’_

If Green’s face could turn any redder, it would. He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, “O-of course I did-! Forget it, let’s just go already!”

Green grabbed his husband’s hand and locked the door behind them, heading off to another new destination.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO hi! This is my first work on this acc PLUS my first ever pokemon fanfic in years so idk if i have them right but good morning my nameless shipping ass awakened only now and i think it's a crime so i have to make up for it by making a fanfic, be aware this is unbeta-d and stuff so sorry if there are errors and stuff!! hope you enjoyed though


End file.
